


[Fanmix] Walk Through Fire For You

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Fanmixes [31]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Aei's Fanmixes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053338
Kudos: 1





	[Fanmix] Walk Through Fire For You

SHAED - **Trampoline** // Kygo and Rita Ora - **Carry On** // Dan + Shay and Justin Bieber - **10,000 Hours** // Harry Styles - **Adore You** // A Great Big World - **You** // John K - **if we never met** // Backstreet Boys - **Make Believe** // Billie Eilish - **everything i wanted**


End file.
